Who's Haunting?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When strange things happen in the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Sasha leave the mansion and only Ben can help them.


Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were practically limping back to the Grant Mansion. They had just stopped Rojo and her gang from blowing up Bellwood with a giant bomb.

Needless to say, the battle was intense.

"Man, that Rojo is a nightmare when she's mad." Rachel said. "She almost turned us into roadkill!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up an old maid." Sasha said.

The sisters retreated to the mansion and plopped onto the couch. Rachel looked to her side and saw two fresh cups of tea.

"Hey, someone made us tea." Rachel picked up the cups and handed one to Sasha.

Sasha took a sip. "Ahhh, it's just the way I like it! I bet my Whammy-kind made it!"

Rachel arched a brow. "Isn't Whampire on a mission too? In fact, all of the aliens are out on patrol and missions."

Sasha blinked. "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Then...who could have made the tea?

"Maybe one of the aliens came home early and made it." Sasha said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rachel went back to sipping her tea.

An hour passed and the girls were fully relaxed. They sat on the couch and watched TV together.

"Y'know, it's kind of boring when it's just the two of us." Sasha said.

"Yeah, well, technically there's three of us." Rachel corrected. "You, me, and...whatever alien is in here."

Sasha heard her stomach growl. "I'm hungry. What's to eat here?"

"Well, there are some cookies in the pantry. I think..."

Sasha went to get the cookies, but she saw a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies right on the table next to her.

Unnerved, Sasha took a step back. "Rachel,"

"Hm?"

"I don't think one of the aliens is in here with us." Sasha said, wary.

Rachel looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was going to get the cookies. But they're right here." Sasha pointed to the plate of cookies.

"Maybe it was XLR8." said Rachel.

Pondering this, Sasha took out her phone and dialed XLR8's number. "Hello? XLR8? Where are you?"

"Oh! Hey, Sasha! Me, Ghostfreak, and Big Chill are with Scout on Anur Transyl." said XLR8. "We're helping him spruce up his base! Gotta go!" And he hung up.

Sasha froze. Rachel froze.

"If XLR8, Ghostfreak, and Big Chill are on another planet..." Sasha gulped.

"Then who's been serving us?!" Rachel said, now equally nervous.

Sasha looked around. "You don't think...this house really is haunted?!"

Rachel stood up. "Sasha! Get a grip! There's no such thing as gho-" She paused between her words. "Never mind."

Because Rachel and Sasha knew all to week that there was such things as ghosts. They've seen tons of ghosts before. And it could be possible that there was a ghost in their house.

"Rachel..." Sasha got very close to her sister. "What are we gonna do?!"

Rachel swallowed hard. "First, we have to keep our cool."

"Do you think Frankenstrike has any ghost hunting gadgets?" Sasha asked.

"I don't think so." Rachel whispered. "But I do have something else."

Upstairs in Rachel's room, Sasha sat on the floor while Rachel rummaged through her closet. "Found it!"

Rachel placed a strange looking box on the floor.

It was an ouija board.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha scurried away from the box. "What is that thing doing in our house?!"

"Sasha! It's okay! We can use this to contact the spirit in this house!"

"NO WAY! Absolutely not! We are not using that thing to talk to ghosts!" Sasha squealed. "I've seen enough horror movies to know that bad things happen when you try to talk to ghosts with those squeegee boards!"

" _Ouija_ boards." Rachel corrected.

"Whatever! There's no way we're using that-" Sasha pointed to the board. But when she looked at it, her heart sank into her stomach.

The planchette on the board was moving by itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasha and Rachel ran out of the room and came barreling out of the house.

* * *

It's been two days since Rachel and Sasha left the mansion. They've been staying at Ben's house. The last thing they wanted was to stay at a house that was really haunted.

"So, you're saying there's a real, live ghost in your house because of that squeegee board?" Ben asked.

"Yes! Exactly!" Sasha exclaimed.

"For the last time, it's called an _ouiji_ board!" Rachel said. "And we can't hide here forever! We have to go back to the mansion!"

"NO! That ghost will possess us and eat our souls!" Sasha said.

Ben looked thoughtful. "I think I know the truth about this so-called ghost." He stood up. "We're going back."

"Alright!" Rachel said.

"Oh, no!" Sasha said. "I'm staying right here!"

Ben gave her a look. "Sasha..."

"No way, Ben! There's not a force in this universe that'll make me go back there!"

Sighing, Rachel held back her sister's arms. "Wha-?! Hey!" Sasha shouted.

Ben made his move and tickled Sasha in the middle of her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GO! I'LL GO!" Sasha squealed through her laughter.

Ben stopped tickling. "Tickling always works in matters of persuasion."

* * *

The three friends returned to the mansion. Sasha stuck close to Rachel as Ben lead the way.

"DANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ben called out as soon as they stepped inside.

"Dana?!" the sisters said.

A few moments later, an Ectonurite appeared. "Hey, Ben!"

Sasha squeaked and held tightly to Rachel.

"Oh! Hey! You're those girls from before!" Dana waved to the surprised humans.

Ben crossed his arms. "Dana, why did you scare them like that?"

"Well, I didn't mean to scare them. I was just trying to be a good hostess. I brought them tea and cookies. Then when I saw them take out their neat board game, I wanted to play so I took a closer look at it. I didn't think I would scare them so badly!" Dana explained.

"While you were invisible?!" Ben said.

"Well, I finally got the hang of invisibility and I didn't want to stop!"

A long, awkward silence filled the room.

Ben sighed. "Figures," It's a good thing he was used to Dana absent-mindedness. "Well, we might as well get introductions going. Rachel, Sasha, this is Dana, an Ectonurite with amnesia. So she's sticking with us until her memories are recovered. Dana, this is Rachel and Sasha Jocklin, the owners of the Grant Mansion."

"Hi." Rachel said.

"H-Hello." Sasha said meekly.

"Pleased to meet ya!" Dana happily greeted. "I'm so glad you came back! It sounds been so lonely and boring without someone to talk to."

"Yeah, we missed our home. It's a relief to know there's no real ghost here." Sasha said.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, just an alien one. And a friendly one."

"Yeah, a little weak up here..." Ben tapped the side of his head. "but friendly."

"I heard that." Dana unleashed her tentacles and tickled Ben.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK!" Ben laughed.

Rachel and Sasha laughed too. Guess Dana was fitting in just fine at the Grant Mansion.


End file.
